


grand chariot

by apocrypha (rotate)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, badass jellal to the rescue, its 2018 yaya here to tell u that i fucking hate fairy tail now, pls marry me jellal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotate/pseuds/apocrypha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jellal vs neinhart in different povs bc i love my son</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jellal

he sees her lying on the ground, blood soaking her body. her pants ripped, revealing her underwear. even the bandages covering her chest have begun to unravel.

he feels the magic pulsating throughout his body, fuelled by his anger, rage, and bloodlust.

he hears the two words echoing through his mind.

_destroy neinhart destroy neinhart destroy neinhart_

he does not care if he sins again, he does not care if he goes with it. he does not even care if he takes the sister of simon- who he had killed- with him.

he wants to kill.

he wants to sin.

he wants to destroy.


	2. kagura

kagura, a poised and brave soldier, has no weaknesses. she fights graciously, defeating all the enemies before her. she's alert, finding her opponents and slaughtering them. she has never been defeated, and never will.

until she fought erza.

she remembers that day. it had been day five of the grand magic games, perhaps? it was sunny outside, and the weather was beautiful. she wondered why waste a game with fighting and bloodshed, when you could have enjoyed yourself in the warm weather. 

that witch minerva had interfered, and broke her heart. the witch had taken milliana, trapped her, and made her suffer. she was furious, and wished for her to die. looking at it now, she wondered why she let her anger get to her. her ego and her confidence in her power had weakened her, made her underestimate what the fairies called " _titania: queen of the fairies."_

one weakness. love. 

and here, put into the hardest and most stressful situation she has ever been in. in front of her, the man who killed her brother stands. his blue hair in the wind, and his cold eyes freezing the atmosphere.

she wants to unsheathe her sword and kill him right there on the spot. 

two weaknesses. anger.

x

simon is in front of her eyes, in her reach, and she can finally hold him close and tell him she missed him. she loves him. she wants to be with her dear brother once again and yet... and yet the man says stay away. he says that he isn't real. he says no.

her hear breaks and she wants to cry and hurt him and ignore the warnings given by both erza and jellal, but she can't.

because she knows they're speaking the truth.

x

she feels his arms wrapped around her and she wants to scream. he's going to kill her, just like what he did with her brother. she hasn't done anything to help. she hasn't made her mark. she needs to-

he screams.

his arms loosen and slowly they both fall into the blue abyss. 

he took the hit. he could have died, he knew that, yet he still did it.

three weaknesses. trust.

her eyes open and she sees nothing but water.

_i must provide erza with assistance._

the man below her does not move, but he is still alive, and she asks _why? why is this man still alive? why is he still here to haunt me?_

her body moves on its own, swimming down towards him, lifting the heavy anchor off his body, hurling him on the dock, saving his life. she doesn't consider it an act of mercy, they're equal and she doesn't owe him anything. before she knows it, her lips are on his and she's breathing so heavily, giving him life and helping him survive.

_this is only for erza._

 

x

 

kagura has let go. she doesn't need to take revenge for her brother, she doesn't need him to survive, because her brother would have wanted her to be happy. to live her life the way she wants to live it.

a strength. love.


End file.
